Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can do?
by englishstudent01
Summary: Betty decides to asked Daniel to the charity ball after finding out Matt was going with Amanda what will happen read and find out
1. Nervous

Ugly Betty: What Jealous can do.

**This fanfic enlighten me after watching next week promo as Betty heads out on her first charity ball. Yes it is Detty with slighty Metty involved along with Amanda in the mix, but ultimately it is Detty so enjoy it.**

Chapter one: Nervous

Her plams sweeting, and butteflies in her stomatch, thinking to herself what was wrong with her, why should be nervous this is Daniel, her ex- boss, best friend, and I mean it not like she was asking him out on a date or anything, more the lines of asking a favor; A favor of him taking her to Willi' annual charity ball event. She would have asked Matt, but really Amanda was right she need to move on from Matt, but really wasn't to happy to find from Matt that he was taking Amanda to ball, trying to try fact fine it she really wasn't, and realize that Amanda was playing her, that she wanted Matt all to herself, Betty couldn't believe how Amanda could do this to her, Betty thought she and Amanda were friends. So who was there left to asked, she knew for fact she wasn't going to alone, people would think, _"omg Betty saurez dateless man, that is just plan sad.". _No she wasn't going to let that happend, after complantating Betty knock on Daniel's office said.

"Good Morning Daniel?"

Daniel smiled happy to see Betty as reply, "Good Morning, Betty. What is up?"

"Well, um there is something actually." Betty walking into office shutting the door behind her.

"Really, what's going on?" Daniel curious as to why Betty was acting so strangely

Betty said, " You know that um this Saturday night is uh Willi annual charity ball right?"

"Right," as Daniel walked towards putting a hand on Betty shoulder as asked, "Betty, are you alright?"

"I am fine" Betty lied, thinking why was this so hard she never this nervous in asking Henry nor any guy out for that matter, but she realize this wasn't any other guys this was Daniel Meade, her friend, but she need to pull together, so taking a deep breathe she asked, "I was wondering, Daniel, if you could escort me to the ball?"

"You mean do you want me to be your date?"

_Date _wow she would never thought of going out on a date with her best friend/ex-boss Daniel Meade would ever happen. but she sighed she smirked at and reply "Yes,"

Daniel smiled at her as he told her " Betty, I would happy to your at the ball. "

Then he embrace in her a hug and Betty said, "Thank you Daniel."

As he let go he said, "It is my pleasure, Betty, See you at 7 then."

"7?" Betty lost her train of thought

Daniel chuckled, "Saturday night, I will pick you up at 7 then."

Betty realizing she didn't want this to be like date even though it she want any special treatment from so she said, "Um no, Daniel, no need, I will meet you there."

"Okay then see you there."

Then Betty left the room, sighed, thinking to herself _This is not Betty, This is not date. _over and over again. and while Daniel watched left he started wonder what is going with Betty.

**I hope you like it so far let me know what you think new chapter will be coming soon :)**


	2. Anxious

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can Do?

**Sry for deletion want to rewrite this chapter. Wanted it to make it better than the last. **

**Well something inside just stop writing more of this fanfic so here is another chapter, so enjoy**

Chapter 2: Anxious

While the running hot water water was washing over Daniel's face down through his body he thought the heat would ease he his anxious feeling of excorting betty to this ball tonight; thinking this was just to good to be true, but then again didn't matter to him as he thought to be luckiest guy in the world to be taking Betty to her first ball. He felt like prince charming, but when he got of the shower, putting on a towel around his waist, wiping the foggyness from his Bathroom mirror, he looked at himself, looking at scruffyness that was on his face. Realizing that he didn't look like no prince charming at all; in lexie Daniel's ex temp assistant words a "Old man" was more like it. Starring at himself sighing looking at his scurffyness at every angle He said to himself in the mirror,

"No more Old Man"

So Daniel then got the razor and shaving cream and began to shave the scruffyness off his face, after shaving he slap on some after shave, then put on his new valintino tux. One more time he looked at himself , this time in his bedroom mirror he sighed, as he thought of Molly his lost beloved thinking what she would feel about him going out with Betty tonight, Daniel then turn white as there was Molly, in the mirror; in awhite silk gown smiling at him as she told him,

"There is my Daniel, Don't worry, everything will be fine, you have Betty now, I love you." Then Molly faded away

Daniel sighed, "I love you too, Molly, Goodbye"

Sad to his wife's ghost gone, she was right he had Betty now, it was time to move on with Betty, and tonight he was going to make sure she knows that."

Betty pacing back and forth, anixously waiting for Daniel to arrive at the front of Walfdorf enterance wearinng silk maroon off the sholder gucci gown that she bought at MACY's with her hair down slightly curled, constantly looked at her watch to see it was close to seven. She didn't know that Daniel was right behind her. He had been standing there for five minutes stunned couldn't believe how stunningly beautiful Betty was, Then as Betty turned she jumped, startled to see as she wasn't sure if it was Daniel standing there as she said,

"Daniel, Is that you?"

As Daniel walked towards he reply, "Yeah, its me"

Betty stunned to him as very handsome and shaved at it looking at the Daniel as always come to know, she smiled as she touch his cheek, and said, "Daniel, You shaved," as her hand left his face

Daniel touch his cheek where Betty place her hand he said "I know, but it was time to shave besides the scruff was getting itchy." as he sratch his face."

Betty giggled as Daniel Chuckled then Daniel sighed as he couldn't help but take her a spin her around; as he told her, "Betty, you looked stunning tonight."

Daniel stop spining her as she faced him, Betty tighten his bow tie; and told him, " And you look, not bad yourself"

Daniel grinned as he offer arm to Betty and asked, "Shall we"

Betty gleefully accepted Daniel's arm as they went into the Waldorf. Going down the stairs Daniel and Betty made their way into the Charity Ball people couldn't help but stare. Betty looking people's expressions seeing the Jealously in the women's faces and the men showing _what in hell is he doing with her, _but those people's expressions wasn't what she was looking for but she was keeping her eyes pealed for Matt and Amanda, as there was no site of them...yet. Daniel didn't matter what anyone thought of him and Betty together, what matter was them, and tonight, this was the night everything was going to change for them, and he was happy to have Betty in his arm tonight, he thought for sure Betty would ask Matt but she didn't, but still Daniel couldn't but looked at Betty from time to time, noticing her constantly looking from front to back, side to side, him wondering who was she looking for and why? but still he couldn't help but asked,

"Betty, are you looking for someone?"

Betty hated and knew is wasn't very good at this... sometimes, lied again and told him, "No one in partcatular, just Marc I don't want him to annoyed me nor us."

Daniel agree with that Marc was being a pain in butt, especially to Betty; but he didn't want to worry about Marc and either should Betty so he told her, "Betty, Don't worry about, Marc okay, let concerate on tonight and having a great time."

Betty smiled as she said, "Thank you, Daniel, I am really glad I asked you to come with me."

"Me too" Daniel grinned

**I hope you like chapter two, chapter three coming soon**


	3. Guilt

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can Do?

**I would like to thank all the people who read this fic so far and I hope you are enjoying it as much I have enjoy writing it.**

**I hope you like this chapter enjoy.**

Chapter 3: Guilt

Drinking champange, laughing, not just talking about work but their common interests in music, movies. Daniel and Betty were connecting, and bonding on a totally different level, this was a good change that they both neeed since Betty became editor, and really tonight Betty was having a great time, and was very pleased with the change in Daniel. As the night progress she forgot about Matt, but all that changed when she turned for a second to see Matt entering with Amanda beside his side, Betty almost got sick at the sight of them being close with one another, Daniel noticing her change in mood and colored asked,

"Betty, are you alright, you looked like you seen a ghost."

Betty lied, fake a smile at him, "No, I am fine, the champange is somewhat getting to me, if excuse me, need to the ladies room."

Daniel still worried as help her out of her chair, "Are you sure, you okay.?"

Betty starring at Matt and Amanda together giggling together, then Matt notice her, Betty seeing him looking at her with Daniel, Betty then went towards Daniel kissed me on him on the cheek and said, "Thank you, but I am fine." then she smiled at him then glanced at Matt as she head off to the bathroom.

Daniel touching the place where Betty kissed him for the first time, amazed how great things were going, but once Betty made it into the ladies room and headed to the sink as she started to sob grabing a few paper towels to wipe of the tears of guilt running from her face, it was wrong of her kissing Daniel to get back at Matt, she felt ashamed, Daniel didn't desever this, after everything he has done for her, he didn't desevered to be played like this. After all, she made a promise to Daniel's father to care for him, watch out for him, and now look she was doing; using him. She couldn't do this anymore. Betty had enough; So she left started heading out of the ball hoping Daniel wouldn't notice, but Daniel seening distraught Betty leaving as did Matt and Matt then saw Daniel running after her.

Daniel running after Betty, calling out for her, Betty ignoring Daniel's pleads, heading outside, hailing for cab. Daniel caught up to her as he went up to her put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Betty, whats wrong?"

Betty turning towards him, she faced him while in tears and said to him, "Daniel, I am sorry, but I can do this to you anymore."

Daniel confused, putting his other hand on her other shoulder, "Betty, what are you talking about?"

Betty pullling his hands off her as she yelled, "Daniel! Please don't be nice to me, I don't desever it." as she turned away from.

This wasn't making any sense to Daniel at all, "Don't be nice to you, Why?"

Betty couldn't lie anymore, "I can't lie to you anymore, Daniel."

"Lie" Daniel couldn't believe it.

"Yes, and I've been not just lying to you, Daniel, I've been using you, to get back at Matt."

"Matt!" Still having hard time dealing with this.

She turned towards, "Yes, Matt, and I am sorry, Daniel, but I still have feelings for Matt, and it hurt when I found out he was taking Amanda and not me, and I really didn't want to ask anyone else, but I didn't want to go alone either. So I asked you; I knew If I asked you that you would say "yes". I know you hate me right now but I want to know Daniel, I did have really good time with you, and I thank you for everything and I am sorry for kissing you back there it was wrong of me." Then a cab came up as Betty was about to go in

Daniel say, "Betty"

Betty went to Daniel touched his cheek and smiled at him while fill with tears and said, "Goodbye, Daniel"

Then Betty went into the cab, and Daniel just stood there as he watch the best thing that happen in his life drive away.

**Well that is it for today will update as soon as I can. Thanks for reading**


	4. Reslove

Ugly Betty: What Jealously can do?

**Well after plus none last week which that eppy was pure detty toture but still a great eppy but anyways. **

**I am still going to finish this story. So here the newest chapter as this one does have Matt and betty in it.**

**So beware with as I promise the final Chapter will have a great ending. :)**

Chapter 4: Resloving

As The cab reached her house, Betty got the cab she notice someone sitiing on the steps, couldn't tell who it was, but thinking it was Daniel siting there waiting for explantion as to why she ran away from him she told him,

"Daniel, what you doing here? I thought you hated me."

As he stood out from the shadows to reveal himself, he said, "Betty, its Matt."

"Oh" Surprised feeling somewhat stuipd for mixing Matt with Daniel she told him, "Sorry, I just you were Daniel, but Matt, What are you doing here, Aren't you suppose at the party with Amanda."

"Yeah, I am, I told her that where was something I needed to take care of, but I assure I would be back." Matt told her

Sad to hear that Matt would be going back to Amanda, she asked, "What do you want, Matt?"

"We need reslove some feelings, Betty." Matt answered

"Feelings, what feelings?" Betty playing hard to get.

Matt said, "I know, You are jealous."

"Jealous," Betty laughed

"I know, you brought Daniel to make me Jealous, and I want to know it didn't work." Matt told her

Betty asked, "Why?"

Matt told her, " Betty, Jealously can make you see things, in differently, and your jealously made me see, how much you really care about, Daniel; I saw something that I couldn't give you when we were together."

Betty confused, "Matt, what are you talking about, me and Daniel are just friends."

"That is just it, Betty, right there, friends, you and I just couldn't end up opening up, like you and Daniel do. And for the first time, I saw you happy really god to honest happy with Daniel. and tonight I saw a friendship growing into something more."

Betty couldn't believe what Matt was saying her and Daniel she never thought of it until now, but her and Daniel trying to shake off the idea. "Matt, you think me and Daniel are in love."

Matt stepping towards her "I don't think you are in love Daniel, I know you are. And that is I am here, Betty, to tell you it is okay, for you move on, like I have with Amanda, I want to be happy with Daniel, he is a great guy that really loves you for who you are."

Matt then lean in as he gave Betty a kissed on the cheek and whisper "Goodbye, Betty." Betty shed tear, realizing Matt was right, Daniel did make her happy, couldn't deny that anymore. So by accepting that Betty told Matt Goodbye, Watching Matt drive off to head back to the party with Amanda. Betty stood there alone again thinking to herself she want to be alone more, that needed Daniel. So Betty hailed for another cab, got in it, demanding the cabbie to take to Daniel's apartment asap.

**I hope I didn't toture you with chapter, but I promise tomorrow the last chapter be will one of my best detty fanfic endings ever. let me know what you think. **


	5. Acceptance

Ugly Betty: What Jealously Can Do?

**Well this is it the final chapter **

**I hope you like as much I have enjoyed writing it**

**Thank you**

Chapter 5: Acceptance

Getting ready for bed even though for Daniel it would seem impossible for him to do, as Betty was still plauging him, kicking himself with a glass scotch of how stupid he was for not going after Betty, and telling her how he truly felt, but Daniel later realize that even though he loved her need to let her go for the time being, for her to think, and to heal with the fact that she lost Matt to someone else. Daniel understood Betty still had feelings for Matt same feelings he had for Molly despite being gone forever. Daniel hope that after some time Betty would see that she; herself needs to move on too, hoping that if and when Betty does moves on that Daniel will be the one she chooses to be with. So holding on to that hope Daniel decides to call it a night, ready turn the off the lights until he heard a knock on his door, looking at the time to see it was almost midnight. Daniel thinking who was crazy enought to show up at his place at this time of night, but what he didn't aspect to see Betty on the other of that door shriving cold. Daniel couldn't believe it as he said,

"Betty, oh my, Are you okay? you're shriving."

Shuttering she told Daniel, "Well, thats what you get for not wearing a coat in the middle of the night, May I come in?"

Daniel moves quickly out her way as he replies, "Yes, of couse, please make yourself at home, I'll be right back."

As Betty made herself at home at Daniel's apartment, sitting on his couch, Daniel came become to Betty, sat beside her covering her up in a warm blanket with a cup of hot green tea hoping that would warm her up faster, Betty took a sip of her tea, then said,

"Thank you, Daniel."

"Your welcome, Betty, but what are doing here at this time of night. Its not safe"

Betty sighed she it was late, and yes dangerous cause of the fact its new york and not safe place to be out at night, but that didn't matter she needed to see Daniel, so she told him,

"I know, Daniel, its just I want to apologize for the way behave tonight at the ball."

Daniel assuring her by grabbing a hold of her hand, "Betty, don't need to apologize, I understand."

"You do?" as Betty looked at Daniel's hand that grasping on to hers,

Daniel pulled his hand away as he told her, "I know, you still have feelings for Matt."

"Daniel...."

"Betty, I get it, you love him, he makes you happy." Daniel getting up from the couch turning from Betty's glance as it was hard for him to say, as he wanted to be the guy to make her happy.

"Daniel... please look at me. " trying to get to look at her by putting her hand on his shouder as Daniel slowly turning around, facing her.

Betty told Daniel, "Yes, still have feelings for Matt, and I am sorry for using you to make him feel jealous, I was jealous of what Matt and Amanda have, I don't want to be alone anymore."

"But, you are not alone, you have me, you know that right?"

Betty smiled, "Yes, I am very lucky to have you Daniel, and not just as a friend."

Daniel confused as to what Betty was getting at, "What do you mean? Not just as a friend."

Betty stepping closer to him, as she told him "What I mean is that, I can see what jealously can do, it can make you see things differently, I saw something in us, that I never thought would happen, I mean we've been friends for 4 years, and I didn't except to..." Betty shaking no, it wasn't because she cold, but she was neverous, getting butterflies in her stomach, wondering if this was right to time to him how she felt about Daniel. Daniel couldn't believe it, after all this time, Betty has the same feelings he was having, trying his best not to pressure Betty into saying it, he try being patience and understanding as he told her,

"Betty, you can tell me."

Betty looked straight into his eyes as she about to say three little but very important words, "I love..." but Betty didn't the chance to finish as she didn't to finish Daniel thought as felt the need to kiss, their first kiss was soft and tender and as they parted lips Daniel told her, "I love you, too "

They smiled as they sealed their night dancing to the music of Jon Schmidt - Love Story Meets Viva La Vida leening into each other giving each other a butterfly kisses and then once more to share in much more passionate kiss.

The End.

**That is the end btw the music mention the chapter I suggest listening to, it is amazing piece of work. **

**Thanks again for reading **

**see you soon**


End file.
